Software change request management systems manage processes performed during a software code change from design of the software code change, to testing of the software code change, and to deployment of the software code change in a production environment. Typical software change request management systems do not include features to maintain stepwise execution of the processes and to trigger such processes automatically. For example, processes, such as static software code review, peer reviews, testing, dependency checks, deployments, and/or the like, are manually handled by different individuals and executed independently. Furthermore, email communication is typically the only way through which different teams and/or individuals update each other in order to trigger a next set of actions for the process.